In recent years, as life standard advances, a lot of people tend to enjoy television programs and movies with a home theater system. The common display apparatus of a television or a home theater system changes from a conventional CRT to a LCD and a PDP, and a new display apparatus such as an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diodes) is under development, with the size of a display screen increasing.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to develop a common home theater system, there are needed front left and right speakers, a subwoofer, surround back speakers, surround left and right speakers and a center speaker. Among the above speakers, the center speaker is positioned at the center between the front left and right speakers, thus enhancing the propagation of sound, which leads to output a relatively perfect sound image. The center speaker is generally installed at a lower side of a display panel, thus outputting dialogue; however a display panel is made bigger and bigger, the dimension of the screen increases. At this time, even when the positions of an object displayed on the screen are located at the left side or the right side, since the sound is outputted from the center speaker, namely, from the central portion, the portions where sounds are outputted and the positions of the objects of the screen do not match, so it is impossible to hear unmatched sounds.
In order to overcome the above problems, the patent application number 10-2008-2526 of the applicant same as that of the present application (entitled “Display apparatus having object-based 3D sound coordinate indications”) is directed to a display apparatus having matrix speakers, thus generating 3D sounds from the back of the display panel.